matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Harper
Jerome T. Harper is the Commanding Officer at Area 7. History Early History At some point during his career in the Air Force, Jerome Harper worked alongside Charles "Caesar" Russell, and may have also been a member of the racist hate group, the Brotherhood. During the 1990's, Colonel Harper was appointed the Commanding Officer of Area 7, where a vaccine to the Chinese bio-weapon, the Sinovirus, was been developed. Because Project Fortune was under his command, Harper may have been the one to inform Caesar of the Sinovirus and it's potential vaccine, and when Caesar decided to plan a coup against the American government and revert the country to a pre-Civil war state, Harper agreed to join him. After Dr. Gunther Botha was successful in creating a vaccine to the Sinovirus using the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, Harper and all the other staff members of Area 7 were inoculated to prevent infection from the latest Sinovirus strain. Area 7 Caesar decided to initiate his coup against the President when the Commander-in-Chief came to Area 7 to see the progress of Project Fortune. Harper greeted the President outside the base, and proceeded to lead him through the facility to be shown Kevin and Botha's demonstration of the Sinovirus vaccine. As the President thanked Chet Li and Robert Wu for retrieving the latest Sinovirus strain, Caesar's men called Harper to let him know that they were ready to proceed with the coup. Harper then left the President and his security detail in the Level 3 Common room and then returned to Caesar's control centre on the Ground level, and remained there during the ensuing battles. After Area 7 lost both it's primary power and backup power, and with the prisoners escaping their cells, Caesar ordered him men to prepare to leave the control centrer to use their alternate on the surface. However the prisoners burst in as Caesar and 7th Squadron's Alpha unit used the hidden escape door, and Kurt Logan was forced to close the door in Harper's face. The prisoners' leader, Seth Grimshaw, demanded to know how to escape the base, and while Harper claimed there weren't any more exits, the sudden execution of two of the Bravo unit men convinced Harper to give up an exit and it's code. Grimshaw then proceeded to pit Harper, Carl Webster, Boa and his two remaining Bravo unit men against Schofield, Gant, Janson, the President and Mother as a form of entertainment. The battle claimed all of the other members of Harper's team, and so he decided to use a Sinovirus grenade to take out everyone else, knowing that his earlier innoculation would keep him safe. Though Schofield managed to knock the grenade into the air, Harper was able to escape while the prisoners and Schofield's team were distracted. Harper would not manage to escape the base, however, as he was then captured by Lucifer Leary, the one remaining prisoner who had been innoculated by Botha's vaccine earlier during the demonstration to the President. Harper was then brutally crucified and the lower half of his body hacked away to be cannibalised by Leary, the shock and blood-loss likely being what killed him. Gant and Schofield would both notice his body when the latter came to rescue Gant from Leary. Trivia *It is unclear why Lucifer Leary chose to cannibalise Harper first, when he had already captured Ramrod Hagerty beforehand, however it is suspected that Leary recognised Harper as one of his jailers and taken revenge. Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers